Gekidoku
by ensngre
Summary: KurenaiNaruto. What evil plans does Tsunade have, setting up this pair under the same roof? It's not original, and it's stupid but it's an unusual pairing! Am I worthy of writing it? R&R! Please.
1. Flower 1

** Chapter 1**

Gekidoku 

By

ensngre

* * *

It was a fine evening in Konoha. As many stories had begun like this one, it started with an introduction of a character. 

"Hey, Naruto." Poke. The voice repeated itself. Poke. "Christ… nevermind." The white-haired man got up, and proceeded to look the view. The sun had begun to set. He glanced down to his _idiotic_ student with an _idiotic_ expression plastered on his face.

It was a longing-kind-of-expression. Oh, forget it. His eyes were slightly open, and seemed like it belonged to someone that was high on something. His mouth was also slightly open. He had been seated like that for awhile now, gazing at nothing in particular.

Suddenly, the zombie-like silhouette stood up, arms hanging down to his side. And it turned his head toward the elder man, without moving the rest of the body. It looked… spooky, something the readers couldn't quite put their fingers on. He was like a doll. Yes, a doll he was!

"I'm… I think I'm hungry." A silence fell upon the two. It lasted for about fifteen seconds, and then they were gone with two poofs, and the Hokage-monument was once again alone up in that big, cold mountain, only having the moon and the star-lidden sky as company… okay, it wasn't that bad. But it was still sad.

* * *

"…beu." 

A high-frequence, woman voice screamed. Tsunade had just been sleeping-- er, working all day with paperworks, and she was so deeply concentrated that she didn't notice the source of the voice until it was too late.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Naruto said. "For wa-- startling you. Either way, the perverted teacher and his student is back, ready to ravage the village of Konoha." Even if it was a joke, it wasn't a very funny one, because…

"Where have you been these three years?!" Tsunade exalted. "And what about to report in every three months?!"

"What, you didn't think we were dead, did you?" Jiraiya asked with an amusing tone. "We didn't have time, we were researching for my new project…" Tsunade knew exactly what he meant by that. What disturbed her, though, was Naruto's expression when she turned to him. He was in his dreaming-state, eyes longing for _something_, complete with a drooling mouth.

"Jiraiya-sensei…" He snapped back to reality. "I thought I said not bring up some of that stuff again! Now I'm stuck again in this marsh of earthly needs!" Tsunade didn't believe her ears.

"What have you done to my little brother, idiot?!" She grabbed Jiraiya's collar, veins popping up on her forehead.

"N-now, Tsunade, we should take it easy—"

"You have ruined him! I knew I shouldn't have let you take him away!" She was now angry beyond Jiraiya's comprehension. "Damn you!" She finally punched him, and he was no more in the territory of the Hidden Village of Konoha.

After having panted off her frustration, she turned to her little brother with a smile on her face. "Welcome home, Naruto." And they hugged.

"Thank you, Tsunade-nee." His stomach curred. "I'm hungry."

* * *

"So let me get this right…" He continued. "I'm supposed to live with a Jounin that I 'knew' in my Genin-days? … Why should I do that?" 

"It's, uh… let's say it's classified." She leaved it like that.

"And the name of that Jounin? Can I guess?" He asked. He didn't knew that many Jounins. "Gimme the first letter." Besides, he loved doing quizzes.

"Okay, the first-name starts with a K."

"…" _It's _him. "Argh, anyone but him! I've had enough with old teachers and perverts!"

"Who're you calling a pervert, Naruto?" A man clad with a face-mask appeared in the window, guarded with a book. An _orange_ book…

The sight of the book took the better of Naruto, and he began what was to be an endless babbling about the subject Tsunade didn't want to hear about. So she stopped him after he had asked the other man about the new book; a joint project with the Toad-Sannin and Konoha's New Yellow Flash! Naruto used a pen-name, of course, being famous was a pain. Either way, she stopped the conversation. "So, Naruto, the one you're—"

"Kurenai was apparently very eager to hear that you'd be staying with her." And with it, he added a perverted smile. Not that you could see it, but the eyes spoke enough of it. And a light blush, of course. He didn't stay long; exited through the same window he came from the second he finished.

All poor Naruto had in his mind, was a very simple question, albeit impossible to answer. _What?_

**Author's notes**

Hah! What do you think?! Continue or quit?!


	2. Flower 2

**Chapter 2**

Gekidoku

By  
ensngre

* * *

"So, that's how the situation is." Naruto lay down his chopsticks to the right, pushed the bowl forward and used a handkerchief to clean his mouth. 

"Oh..." If Sasuke was listening, he didn't show it. He was as stoic as ever, but even the great, _fearless_ Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of this new Naruto. _What happened to you? Naruto..._ He couldn't imagine what horrible things would change his ex-teammate so drastically. Well, whatever it was, he was glad he didn't suffer the same destiny as him. He had always hated perverts, and Naruto was giving some of the other customers weird looks.

"Is it really such a good idea, Naruto?" His other teammate asked worringly. She didn't know how to react to this big change. Lucky, though, she didn't seem to notice what _was_ changed with him, or she probably would've given him a slap or two. Or three, depending on how much it hurt for her hand. "I mean, you hardly know each other."

"Yeah. Well, I just have to change that, then..." And drifted off, daydreaming. Neither of the other two really wanted to know what was in his mind, and Sakura got a hint or two what was wrong with him. "Hmm, I got to go," he said, looking at the clock on the wall. "I'll see you around." And with a classic poff, he was gone.

* * *

_So this is how Jounins spar..._ He looked at the scene before him from the tree, where several of the villages Jounins sparred, everyone vs everyone. _How lame._

He corrected himself to lie on his stomach on a treebranch, left arm hanging down while his head rested on the other, his legs on top of the same branch. He didn't have much to do, so he drifted to sleep.

* * *

Bonk. "Ouch…" Bonk, bonk, bonk. "Who the fuck…?" _Who dares to wake me up?!_

Naruto wasn't angry, no – he was pissed off! He hadn't gotten such a good sleep in months. "Itachi?" He looked at the weasel that woke him up. "… What are you doing?" He continued to look at the weasel, who in exchange looked at him with an equally dumb expression. Then, all of sudden, the weasel disappeared into thin air. "Oh no, you're not getting away _this_ time…" Naruto said, and disappeared too.

_Now, where can he be…?_ There! The little weasel had managed to take it's way into Konoha, and sprinted through the busy streets of the marketing place.

Then… it stopped. On top of a pair of melons, which was directly over various fruits. It was a stand, yes. It was trying to catch it's breath, or at least, that's what it wanted Naruto to believe. When he spotted the animal, he sneaked his way to it, and two meters away, took a big jump with his arms outstretched for trying to capture it, and landed in the fruit-stand, crushing all fruits beneath him. Of course, Itachi had set this up, moved away in time and was now standing upon Naruto's head. Laughing…?

"You… little… _bug…_" His face was redder than the morning sun a December-morning, and his rage could only be described as something more wicked than the demon he carried! "I'll skin you ALIVE, RAT!!" He screamed out in _agony_, and tried to catch it, but oh in vain… Then he saw two legs, two extraordinary beautiful legs, and his mind began to think of things that only the now (in)famous Konoha's Yellow Flash could think of. His inspiration was on top, and he had already forgotten all about the evil little bug named Itachi!

"Naruto? Is that you, Naruto?" The woman asked. He looked up… how beautiful. Her long, brown locks of hair belonged to an angel, he was sure of. Her lips was red and delicate, looked as if they were almost made of wine… he wondered how they tasted… then, his name was repeated, and he saw her mouth open and close. It was the most wonderful movement ever. Then, unfortunately, he didn't have time to look at her more closely, as he looked up to her eyes.

It was the most intense pair of eyes, and he began feeling lightheaded. He had never seen such beauty… or had he?

"Yes… yes, my name is Naruto." He answered, and stood up. His length hadn't changed drastically, and stood a few inches shorter than the brown-haired woman. "Who are you…? No, how do you know my name?"

_He doesn't remember? _"Kurenai. Yuuhi Kurenai."

…

_Holy shit!

* * *

_**Author's notes/comments… whatever**

Wow, it was really a need for a KurenaiNaruto-fic, no? 21 reviews for a crappy chapter, without Kurenai in it? Wow, I say, wow. I hope I'll do the pairing right.

Hmm, should I write longer chapters? I don't really feel comfortable in writing romance-stuff, but I guess I could make it longer, if you want… Either way, I really appriciate your opinions on what I could make better. Thank you.


	3. Flower 3

**Chapter 3**

Gekidoku

By  
ensngre

* * *

Naruto sighed. What. A. Fucking. Day. _So… So… So love._ Was all he could think of. He was broken, dammit!

"So you're Naruto."

"Yeah, uh-huh." Silence, silence, silence. _Silence!_

"Mother… father…" The brunette said in a low tone, afraid that they would somehow back out now that their future son-in-law had arrived, after all those years. So, more silence. (I love silence)

"…ah, I wish I was still young!" Her mother burst out suddenly. "What a handsome, young man!" Her husband didn't react.

"Yes, isn't he, mother!" Our beautiful, relatively young rose said and grabbed him by his right arm. _Soft? Hmm? Well, whatever it is, it's comfortable._ The hero thought to himself.

"Eh…? What? Who? Where? Why? When?" Naruto didn't have a clue of what was going on. And frankly, he stopped caring a while ago.

"Don't worry; we'll take care of all the formalities." Kurenai's mother's husband, or her father if you will, spoke up. "Is there anything you need?"

"Well, there's…" Kurenai leered at Naruto and blushed. Then he turned to look at her. After a little staring, he put up his two arms, did some seals and… disappeared! All the while looking at the kunoichi!

* * *

Sweesh, swoosh, swiish. Naruto had successfully escaped. You probably don't need to know, but he didn't know what the hell was going on. He figured it must be a one of those attacks that sick people use to have. _Disillusions in my mind, never been my kind_, he sang. _What a weird day, I'm not born in May._ _I'm going insane, yet I've still got my… brain?_ And so the day continued, until-!

"Oof!" _This is the second time since I've come back to Konoha that someone has run into me, literally._ No, it isn't, Naruto. It's the _third_ time (author has no clue). "Wh-who…?" Then it hit him! It was…! "A tree!" _Argh!_ And he kicked the tree.

* * *

"Haven't he come back yet, my little flower…?" Meijin Yuuhi said. He knew he wasn't good at encouragement, he never was, but he always wanted to be the wall that Kurenai could lean against.

Unfortunately, he also knew he never could be that wall. Now, however, he hoped that this Naruto could be the wall, the protection, something she could fall on safely. He couldn't care less about what the village thought of the vessel. It was irrelevant.

"Rouhu… maybe this wasn't such a good idea," she answered. "I know that he isn't like everyone else, but still… he could've given me a chance." Her father looked at her, as if trying to tell her something, but didn't. He chose to leave her alone.

Then she undressed slowly, and took on her red-white yukata in which she use to sleep in, and got in bed.

Later that night, hours after the sun had set, the blonde came back and spotted the crimson beauty lying in the bed. He felt deep down inside that she was _right_, that she was the one he wanted to be with. So he took off most of his clothes, save for the-cloth-down-there and a t-shirt, and snuggled his way down under the blanket and held her tight. He fell asleep soon after, and the only thing left in the room was the smiling face of the flower, who never had fallen asleep, but had witnessed her love tightening his grip. The flower soon had it's nourishment, and would come to bloom in the morning. But first… sleep.

* * *

**Authors notes**

Alright, I know! I should be ashamed for not updating! The thing is… nah, I won't come with excuses. Writers block. So, please… ideas!

Now to answering your questions. … I really don't want to, because it would destroy the fic (stupid spoilers). Anyway, I read a comment from someone wondering about why Sasuke is here. It's simply because I think he's so damn fun. Don't worry, all you Sasuke-haters out there: he WILL continue being in this story.

And another thing… I haven't presented all the characters yet, so… yeah.

Serious or not, they will come together, I promise. The question is if it'll be obstacles on the way? And will they have hardships? Tell me! Please.


End file.
